


ART: Stolen Moments 3D (Tom Riddle/Bellatrix)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment sometime during the First War.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted late 2013. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Stolen Moments 3D (Tom Riddle/Bellatrix)

[Stolen Moments 3D](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Bellatrix-and-Tom-Stolen-Moments-First-War-3D-418645262) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


End file.
